


Milk, Man

by YagamiYuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, CBT, Chastity Device, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, Friends With Benefits, Light Face-Fucking, M/M, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagamiYuu/pseuds/YagamiYuu
Summary: Hunter gets locked in a chastity cage and wants Mama to let him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing mommy kink with two of my OCs so. Backstory: Hunter is into Walter's boyfriend, Aster, and 'hate' Walter and views them as rivals. Walter is really casual about sex and isn't threatened by Hunter. They end up fucking. idk. Also Walter and Hunter are both cis dudes technically but Walter likes being called Mama but he's still he/him. yeah.

It had only been a few days since Walter put the chastity cage on him and he already felt like he was dying. Walter had told him that he probably shouldn't wear it for more than a day since it was his first time, but Hunter thought that had been a challenge and told Walter he'd wear it for a full week. The single raised eyebrow he got in response only fueled his determination. God, did his cock _hurt_ though. It wasn't as if he masturbated everyday and couldn't go a while without relief, but the knowledge that he wasn't allowed to cum made him want to come all the more. Every so often his hand would move down to squeeze his cock through his pajama bottoms, because he couldn't sleep and normally he'd jerk off to help, but his penis was in a plastic cage and utterly useless. After the fifth time he threw off the covers and grabbed his phone.

 _Alright. You win. I need out._ , he texted Walter at 12AM on a friday night. Normally he'd be out partying and trying to pick up babes, but fuck if he could do that with his chastity cage on. Unsurprisingly, Walter didn't reply immediately even though Hunter was sure he was still awake. Walter's boyfriend, Aster, had complained more than once that Walter liked to stay up until 3AM reading, although Hunter wasn't sure if Aster was complaining or just stating a fact. Either way, Hunter was fairly certain Walter didn't go to sleep before 12AM, which meant he was ignoring Hunter. What an asshole.

The next morning, as Hunter was considering going to Walter and Aster's apartment to beg Walter to take the cage off, Hunter noticed a text from Walter. It read, _Come over at two tomorrow and we can do another scene._ Hunter almost wept with relief.

This was only the second time they'd be doing this, so Hunter was a little nervous, but thankfully Walter made sure to line out everything in complete detail. He told Hunter exactly what to wear and how to act so Hunter didn't have to worry about those things himself. That morning he combed through his blond hair and wore his metallic framed glasses so he looked a little more innocent. He wore a pair of jeans and t-shirt Walter had complimented once.

After he knocked, Walter made him wait before opening the door. While he was generally paranoid and read too much into things, Hunter was sure this wasn't something he was reading in too. Walter told him to be there at 2PM sharp. He knew Hunter would be there on time, because that was part of their game. It was embarrassing, but Hunter could feel his arousal start to build already. Normally, when he managed to get to another person's apartment intending to have sex, he felt anxious. This is the part when he would feel anxious and have a chronic case of limp dick. But even though he was wearing his chastity cage, Hunter felt like he managed to get hard anyway.

It was probably only a minute until Walter opened the door but it felt like ages. When Walter finally opened the door, Hunter felt relieved. Part of him started to wonder if Walter had lied to him or if he had just imagined this entire situation and actually he was fucking insane. Looking down at Walter's blonde, curly afro made him feel safe. Walter, or ma'am now, was wearing a black leather corset that hugged his chubby body and looked nice against his brown skin. Hunter looked downward for a second and saw that he was also wearing black garters that were holding up thigh highs. Hunter's hand twitched. Normally, Hunter wasn't attracted to Walter, but when he knew he wasn't allowed to touch him, that made him want to run his hands all over his plump thighs. It was no wonder Aster chose Walter over him--

While he was thinking, Walter had taken his hand and lead him to the bedroom. When Hunter came back to himself he got excited again. Thoughts of inadequacies were replaced by thoughts of finally being able to cum. On the bed was the key, small and delicate, next to crops and whips and dildos and a furry black collar. Last time he was here, he was intimidated, but this time he just wanted to reach out and grab the key and free himself. But the moment he walked in he entered his sub space and knew that he couldn't talk to ma'am unless ma'am talked him first. So he was quiet and watched as ma'am walked slowly over to the key, teasing him. Ma'am touched his hand lightly and it shocked him, the feel of another's hand on his skins and the knowledge of what was coming next.

Hunter stripped off all his clothes and sat patiently on the bed, with his hands under his thighs, because ma'am said he couldn't touch himself once he was out of the cage. He tried not to stare as ma'am sat next to him and gently cupped his cage. His balls were swollen and red and it hurt, but ma'am was tender and careful. He unlocked the padlock that kept him from being a bad boy and touching himself and gently ma'am took it off.

"You've been such a good boy," Walter cooed, softly stroking the head of Hunter's penis with his thumb. "How does that feel?"

"It hurts a little, ma'am," he panted, glad to be allowed to talk. "It was tight and I kept getting turned on but I couldn't do anything about it. Please let me cum!" Walter put a finger to his lips and gave him a look that said he had been talking to liberally. 

"Don't worry baby. I'll let you cum." Now that it was out of his cage, his penis was fully erect and precum was bubbling at the top. Walter spread the precum around and the head and started to stroke him in full. It felt so good Hunter knew he'd be done in seconds. There was no way he could last it had been so long and he was so wound up.

But then Walter stopped and Hunter could feel tears prickling at his eyes because of course Walter wouldn't make this easy. Part of Hunter wanted to use the safe word but he wouldn't let Walter win. So he got on his hands and knees, saying "Yes ma'am," and keeping his hands behind his back. Ma'am put handcuffs that were lined with soft black synthetic fur on his wrists and a matching collar around his neck. 

"Be a good boy and stay still while I milk you, okay? Just a little milking to help ease the tension."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hunter couldn't hold himself back from stuffing his face into the pillow on the bed and pushing his ass out as much as possible. Ma'am's lubed finger were inches away from his hole and he whined in need. Ma'am slapped his ass and he went silent then ma'am pressed a single finger in gently, thrusting in shallowly. Hunter wanted to move his hips back but ma'am said not to move so he stayed as still as possible. Ma'am, thankfully, didn't take too much longer playing with him after that and starting thrusting his finger in deeper. Soon there were two fingers and they were pressing in so deep but only grazing his prostate. Hunter was close to tears but he stayed silent because he was a good boy. Ma'am rubbed his hand along Hunter's thigh and squished the flesh of his ass, spreading him open so he could fit a third finger in.

"You're taking my fingers so good, baby. You're so hungry for my fingers aren't you? You have such a slutty asshole, baby. Good boys don't want to get fingered until they cum. Aren't you a good boy?" Walter pressed against his prostate and Hunter bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he panted, his toes curling. "I'm sorry I have a slutty ass and I want to get fingered. I'm not a good boy, ma'am." Hunter was so close to asking for ma'am's cock but there was no way that would fly. If anything it would get him locked up against and the thought was so terrible it helped keep him from thrusting against the fingers massaging his prostate in search of more.

But despite his good behavior, ma'am took his fingers away and Hunter couldn't help but yell out in protest. "No, please!" Ma'am smacked him immediately.

"Bad boy. Don't speak unless you're spoken too. That's rule number one. Now I'm going to have to crop you." Hunter bit his tongue and felt fury burn in him, mostly directed at himself. Now he was losing this game. Walter was always just waiting for him to screw up; he couldn't allow himself to live up to Walter's expectations.

Ma'am replaced his fingers with a (very large) butt plug, for which Hunter was grateful. The empty feeling after ma'am took his fingers out was the worst. 

"Get on your back," he said and Hunter rushed to comply. It was humiliating to be on his back with his legs spread and his hands behind him, but fuck he was so hard. Ma'am ran his hands down his thighs and cupped his balls; Hunter bit his cheek for the fiftieth time today and wondered if he was going to accidentally take chunk out of his mouth. That would be a boner killer.

Ma'am put his hand around Hunter's dick once against and Hunter couldn't help but hump into his grip. "Please, please. Please ma'am please," he begged and he started to cry when ma'am took his hands away again. "Please. Please. I need it." It wasn't sexy anymore, it hurt. It hurt so bad, and he probably should've used his safe word, but he'd rather start begging than admitting true defeat.

Ma'am sighed and grabbed his crop. Tears were streaming down Hunter's cheeks, but he stayed strong. He took a deep breath then counted each smack without being told. "One." His breath was shaky, but it was from the blue balls rather than the pain of the crop which was better than focusing on how badly he wanted to cum. "Two. Three. Four." The pain of the crop started to override the pain of his dick. "Five. Six." Now his ass was stinging. It hurt and he wanted it to stop. Tears were welling up even more. "Seven. Eight. Nine." God, he was such a failure. He was so pathetic. No wonder no one loved him. "Ten." With that, his orgasm was ripped from him and he started to sob. All he wanted to do was enjoy sex, but unless it was like this, unless he was pushed to the bring of sanity he couldn't enjoy it. Why wasn't fucking a woman satisfying? Why wasn't fucking a man enough? Why did Walter have to be his 'mommy' and not let him cum--

"Hunter? Hunter! Give me a color Hunter, come on." Hunter realized he had gotten lost in his own mind again and ma'am was calling him by his name which meant the scene was over? Or had they stopped even though Hunter hadn't used any safe words? 

When Hunter didn't give a color, Walter rolled him on his side and started to take off his handcuffs, then Hunter pulled away, saying, "No, wait."

"Give me a color, or this is over." Walter said and Hunter swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth.

"Yellow. Just... give me a minute."

Walter sighed and gently rubbed the area just outside of his handcuffs. "I should've been asking you to give me colors more often. I keep forgetting you're new to this and you're a stubborn asshole."

"Fuck off." Hunter was embarrassed, but he wasn't sure why. Crying in front of Walter seemed like it would be embarrassing, but that wasn't what bothered him. It was more that it felt like he lost the unspoken competition, or maybe there wasn't a competition, because the fact that he said yellow should have meant Walter won, but Walter seemed unsure of whether or not he wanted to continue. 

Hunter decided to stop thinking and just finish up the scene. Even though he kind of came earlier, it didn't count. He wanted ma'am to let him cum and tell him that he did a good job.

"Okay. Green. I'm ready. Let's start where we left off," Hunter said and Walter smiled.

"Okay, baby." Walter gave him a kiss. "Do you think you can handle ten more smacks?"

"Yes. Green."

"And do you know why I'm punishing you?"

"Um..." Hunter panicked, he couldn't actually remember. "Yellow? I genuinely don't remember." Walter nodded and his the corner of his mouth.

"Okay. Thank you for using your safeword," Walter said and he smiled and Hunter was annoyed at the warmth that flowed through him at that. "You got ten smacks earlier because you talked when you weren't supposed to. Now these smacks are because when I started milking you, you moved even though you're not allowed to move. Are you ready? Give me a color, baby."

"Green." Walter didn't hesitate to smack him and he didn't hesitate to hit the same spot he had been hitting before. Hunter sniffled but managed to count out each smack. After crying his sense were hightened but it felt _good_. This was his punishment for not listening to ma'am and moving, but it was also his punishment for not listening to ma'am and using the safewords when he needed to. With every number, Hunter felt arousal pooling in him more and more. He realized that he was still hard. His ass was clenching around the butt plug and by the time Walter smacked him the tenth time he felt close to coming again. 

"Now that you've learned your lesson, what do you want?"

"To come, ma'am." Hunter answered immediately, his voice still thick from crying. Ma'am brushed his thumb against his cheek and wiped the tears away. Hunter didn't dare add in a please.

"I don't know if you deserve to come." Hunter wanted to beg, but he kept his mouth shut and stared up at Walter like he would do anything Walter told. Hunter stopped thinking about coming, and focused on obeying ma'am, because that was the only thing he could do. There wasn't enough space in his mind to think about doing anything except what he was told. When Hunter didn't respond to Walter's goading, Walter smiled. "Okay. I'll let you cum, but you've got to cum on my cock." Hunter couldn't help the way his expression lit up and Walter smiled wider. "Get on your knees, baby," he demanded, and Hunter rolled over, his hands still bound behind him and he waited. He stayed as still as possible while ma'am watched him. It felt like hours. His cock was dripping precum and all he wanted was to grab it and jerk off, but he had to be a good boy for ma'am.

When ma'am put his hands on Hunter's ass and started playing with the butt plug, Hunter's breathing got heavier, but he didn't moved. He listened closely to the sound of Walter ripping open a condom and rolling it on his dick. It occurred to Hunter that Walter was hard and that was because of him and more precum dripped out and wet the bed. He heard the wet sound of Walter rubbing lube on his dick and in that moment Hunter was sure there was nothing he wanted more than Walter's dick in his ass fucking him good and hard.

Ma'am took the plug out and asked for a color and Hunter couldn't help the torrent of words. "Green. Green. Please, please. I need it, ma'am. I'm sorry. I know you only asked for a color but ma'am if you don't give me your dick I'll die." Ma'am used both hands to spread his cheeks apart.

"Hmmmm. I want to hear you beg a little more," Ma'am said as he pressed the head of his dick against Hunter's hole.

"Ma'am, Mama please. Please Mama I need it. Mama I need your cock so bad. I'm trying to be a good boy but I need to cum. I've been a good boy Mama, please give me your dick--" Hunter was interrupted by Mama finally, _finally_ , thrusting in. Mama took it slow, inch by inch and Hunter sobbed with relief. He bit his bottom lip to keep from blabbering about how good it felt, but then Mama said he could make as much noise as he wanted and he moaned so loud he was sure Mama's neighbors heard him. "Ah, ahh aaah... ah, Mama it's so good. It's so good Mama," he cried as Mama started to speed up.

Mama grabbed him by the hips and started to fuck him good. He pounded into Hunter with no concern for his well being, which was exactly what Hunter wanted. Mama's cock was so deep inside him and every time thrusted in, Hunter could feel his prostate tingling. He could come like this, and the both knew it. The build up was relatively slow, but it felt so good. "Mama, I'm gonna come! Please, Mama, can I come?" Hunter asked, thrusting his hips back against Walter's.

"Yeah, baby. Go ahead and cum," Mama said and he reached down to rub Hunter's cock. It felt so good Hunter's eyes rolled back and he went slacked jawed against the pillow below him, drooling. Mama jerked his cock at the same pace of his deep and hard thrust and it was only a matter of seconds before Hunter was cumming harder than he ever had in his life, and Mama milked him for all he was worth. She squeezed him and pounded against his prostate until his balls were empty and he was collapsed against the bed.

The orgasm was so good it took him a while to come to. He was a twitchy mess as Mama stroked and rubbed his hair. "Mama, did you come?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Does baby wanna suck me off?" Mama asked, sounding amused and Hunter rolled onto his back and opened his mouth.

"Fuck my mouth, please, Mama," he said and he let his tongue lawl out. Mama was kind and didn't reprimand him for talking so much without permission. Instead, he tossed his legs over Hunter's chest and lined his cock up with Hunter's mouth.

"You're such a good boy," he said, before shoving it deep in his mouth, until Hunter started to gag. Hunter did his best to stay still and keep his mouth open as Mama fucked it. Hunter loved the taste of a cock in his mouth after he came and Walter fucked his face the same way he fucked his ass, hard and deep. It made Hunter gag multiple times and Hunter loved it. There were already snot and tears running down his face and now Mama was cumming all over it and it was disgusting and Hunter wished he knew what it looked like. Mama's moans as he unloaded on his face were like music and Hunter stuck his tongue out to catch as much of Mama's come as he could.

Once Mama was finished, he took a soft washcloth and wiped down Hunter's face. Then he undid the collar and handcuffs. Time passed in a haze as Mama cleaned him up and wiped him down and tucked the two of them under the covers. Mama told him what a good boy he was and pet his hair until he felt to sleep.

And what a good sleep it was.


End file.
